


I'll Watch As The World Falls Around Me and Everyone Else

by enbytsukkis



Series: The Stark Legacy [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytsukkis/pseuds/enbytsukkis
Summary: After the events of the whole mess of the Europe trip, Peter just wants to go on somedate with MJ, hang out with his family for the summer break.Then the News broadcast reveals that he was spiderman and he didn't know what was going to happen.Then the bullet hit his stomach and he couldn't breathe.





	I'll Watch As The World Falls Around Me and Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i've tried to write the longest fic in this series! Also i'm sorry if this gets confusing with all of point of view shifts but I thought it would be more interesting if I formatted it like this.

Peter Parker was having an amazing day. 

"Morgan's been asking for you to come over again this whole week." Peter went on as he fiddled with the zipper of his jacket with his one hand as he held MJ hand in his other. 

"Aw i'm glad she likes me better than you." 

"I wouldn't blame her for that though, you're pretty amazing." 

"You know it Parker, did you tell her I was coming over tonight?" 

"Nope, I wanted to see the look of surprise on her face when you walked into the restaurant later tonight." He saw the curl of her lip grow into a smile.

"You wound me with your kindness." Michelle said as she gave a kiss to Peters lips. 

"I love you too." Peter replied with the sight of a twinkle in his eyes.

They turned the corner of the street and saw that there were a lot of people staring up at the wide screens. They walked closer down the street and began to catch more of what the message said, MJ's hands still locked in his.

_"Spiderman attacked me for some reason, kept saying he was going to be the next iron man and that no one else could. He keep staying that no one could take over his father's place." _Peter knew he was screwed.

_"Execute the drones, just do it!"_ Peter began to panic as he stood beside Michelle on the street, they had just finished at their lunch date and they were going to meet up with Harley and Elliot to go chill for a bit before they went for supper. Peter had tooned out what Jameson was saying but Michelle brought him to focus again.

_"Spider Man's real name..." Quintin paused again. "Spider Man's real name is Peter Parker-Stark."_ The audio then cut and revealed a photo of him. 

"What the fuck." Peter said as Michelle looked at him. She squeezed his hand tighter as the crowd turned to him. 

_"That's him!"_

_"He's a murderer just like his father!" _

_"That can't be right! It just can't be."_

_"It's a shame such a good kid would turn out to be a murderer."_

_"I can't believe Tony Stark's kid would do something this!" _

Michelle shook him on the shoulder. "Pete we gotta go!" He nodded his head and the two started running down the street. 

He had heard the sound of camera's snapping and more people yelling as they ran away. 

They had run into a back alley to try and get away and think of their next plan.

All was fine until the sound of multiple bullet shells hitting the concrete. 

He hadn't know what was going on until he saw the blood dripping down his shirt and Michelle turn around.

"Peter!" Michelle yelled as she ran over to her stumbling boyfriend.

He wasn't sure what had happened after she yelled, all he could feel was the blood spilling out of his stomach and how much it hurt to breathe. He felt his body hit the ground and he wasn't sure what happened after. 

* * *

Harley was proud of his younger brother. 

It had been rough on the Europe trip since he had to fight Mysterio without the help of their dad and any other avengers. He had been sleeping better at night and he had finally told MJ how he felt about her. He remembered how hard it was for him when he came back, but he was finally doing good.

But like every good thing in his brothers life, it had to get ripped away from him with an instant. 

Harley was sitting in an Ice Cream Parlor with his newest boyfriend. (The one that everyone knew about, and the one that he was bring home to met his dad and mom that night for dinner.) And well the one he had been dating for 6 months.

They had been sitting drinking iced coffee while waiting for MJ and Peter. 

"I mean are you sure your parents will like me, I mean what if I mess up something and your parents will hate me forever." Elliot rambled on as he held onto his coffee cup, Harley grasped his boyfriends hands from across the table. 

"It'll be fine, you only really have to watch out for my younger sister, she may fire off her potato gun at you if she hears if you treat me bad and my brother already somewhat knows who you are." They both of them laughed, he checked his phone and saw it was blowing up with all different notifications, he stood up and yelled at one of the waitresses. 

"Can you please turn the channel to the News!" He said as the woman nodded as he turned his chair to look at the T.V. Elliot looked at Harley odd before he faced the screen as well.

_"It's been reported the the boy behind the mask is in fact the son of Billionaire Tony Stark and the Late Sciencetist Mary Parker. He was last seen fleeing the downtown Queen's area with rumored girlfriend Michelle Jones. Police are now on the look for the teens to bring them into custody." _

"Fuck this isn't good." Harley gritted as he stood up and threw on his jacket. "I'm so sorry I'm cutting this short but I have to go find my brother." Harley said with remorse in his voice as he ran out of cafe. 

"Wait!" Elliot yelled as he followed him out of the cafe. "I'll come with you, you'll need the extra help." Elliot said as Harley nodded as they entered his car and drove off. 

* * *

_Peter awoke with a sharp gasp, pulling himself off of lying down on his back. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, he stood up and looked around. The room was a blinding shade of white. He looked down at his stomach and saw something he didn't expect to see. _

_The bullet hole was completely gone. He had no idea what had happened to him and why the mark was missing._

_He focused ahead and saw what looked like to be a woman in White standing far in front of him._

_He walked a bit forward as he called off to the Woman. "Excuse me Miss, my name is Peter, do you know where am I?" He asked coming closer. The woman turn around and it was a face he hadn't seen in over 12 years, yet if he had to he could still recognize her only from the color of her eyes._

_"It's been awhile Bug." _

_There she was standing, looking lively as ever. _

_"Mama?" _

_Mary Parker. _

* * *

Michelle Jones was usually one to to keep calm in dire situations. 

It was a minor statement to say she was panicking, but she was panicking. 

She had no clue how it happened so fast but her boyfriend was on the ground of a New York back alley bleeding out of his stomach.

She took of her jacket off and placed it under his head and took her sweater off and placed it over top of two of the bullets in his stomach and tried to hold pressure on his upper left leg. She began trying to search her mind for what to do in this kind of situation. Her phone was discarded beside her. She put pressure on the wound and picked up her phone while her one hand was still placed on it. 

She unlocked it and went to her contacts list, she took a deep breath and pressed the call button. It rung twice before Harley answered. 

_"Thank god Michelle, I saw the news where are you? Are you safe? I can't get ahold of my brother. Is he still with you?" _

She felt the tears start to spill as she explained. "He is and we're in the alley between Fairway and Seylon's, please hurry I don't know how much time we have." 

_"We'll be there in two, Stay with me Michelle, what's going on with Peter?" _Harley had become quiet she knew he was most likely focus on getting there as quick as he could, she recognized it to be Elliot from her class.

"Um Peter, when we were running away, we had stopped in the alley to plan our course of action and that's when he got shot in stomach, I couldn't see who did it but he hit his head when he fell and got knocked out. I'm putting pressure on the wound as we speak." Michelle said as she tried to keep her breath stable while checking Peter's as well. 

The sound of a car filled the space of silence through the air. Once it was parked out ran Harley and Elliot towards her and both kneeled down beside her.

"Thank god you're here, we- we have to get him to a hospital, he's going to bleed out if we don't, we can't lose him Harley, we can't." Michelle began hyperventilating as Harley began to formulate a plan.

"Eli open the door and Michelle you get in, we're going to lay Pete across your lap so you can hold his head and apply pressure to his wound. Can you do that?" Harley asked and she nodded.

Eli had already ran and opened the door and helped lead her inside the car. He ran back over to Harley and from what she heard from inside the car they were discussing where they were going to take them as they lifted up Peter trying to be as gentle as possible. they eventually slid him inside and they laid his head on her lap. Harley closed the door and entered their front doors and Harley began to drive off. 

The blood stains could be washed off later. 

* * *

Pepper Potts-Stark really never knew if her family could ever catch a break.

(She knew the answer was no, but she could always hope.)

She was in between meetings at the newly reopened Stark Industries tower when she caught the news. 

She had been eating a muffin that Tony and Morgan made for her and drinking her two sugar, one creamer coffee and planning to leave early so she could run home and change for her dinner with her family and both her boys partners. 

At this point it was looking like this was not going to happen. 

She was walking down the hall when she saw it. 

They had placed TV's all around the building to have to news running at all times. She had finished her meeting with the international team and was heading for a afternoon meeting with a possible new partner. 

She had taken the long walk down the hallways, she passed by one of the bigger TV's not think about it until the audio hit her ears. 

"_It's been reported the the boy behind the mask is in fact the son of Billionaire Tony Stark and the Late Sciencetist Mary Parker. He was last seen fleeing the downtown Queen's area with his rumored girlfriend Michelle Jones. Police are now on the look for the teens to bring them into custody." _

Pepper's coffee dropped to the floor along with her muffin, she stared upon the screen.

_"There has been no official word from Stark Industries or any of his family but we will keeping updating the story as it continues forward. _

Her hand fell upon her face as it covered her mouth in shock. She heard the sound of hurried footsteps as a girl who looked to be in her late teens appeared from around the bend of the far hallway. As the girl ran forward she recognized it to be one Peter and Harley's friends from school and she was one of her new assistant interns.

"Mrs. Potts! I'm sorry I took so long to find you." The girl stopped as she beside Pepper. She held a Stark pad in her right hand as she looked at the news report in front of them. She faltered to her words. "I've seen you've already watched the news. Can we go over everything in your office." The girl asked. Pepper nodded as they walked to the elevator. 

Pepper had seemed to lose herself in thought,again in her mind. She kept going over _"Where is Peter, is he alright, is Michelle still with him I hope they're doing alright, does Harley know whats going on, oh god has Tony found out yet." _

She was brought out of her state by the younger girl standing outside the elevator. "Mrs Potts, are you coming?" She asked.

"Yes sorry, please follow me in here. Where are Maria and Jesse." Pepper asked as walked down the hallway and towards her office, she kept taking a deep breath as to not send her into a spiral. She swiped her keycard and it opened up the doors to her and Asteria. 

"Maria is out with the flu and Jesse is out on an interview with our UK Team."Asteria explained as she took a seat on Peppers desk. Pepper began pacing back and forth. There had been a moment of silence before FRIDAY had chimed in. _"Boss Harley is requesting to call you, may I put it through?"_

"Yes Fri, let it through." With a ding the call had started. 

_"Mom, I'm sorry I took so long to call, but I've got Peter, we're headed here at the moment." Harley sighed._

She could hear his voice tremble as he spoke, along with the sound of his car, she knew he was possible be speeding but he had Peter and as long as he was careful. "How is he, can I talk to him?" Pepper pleaded, she needed to know how he was doing.

There was a heavy sense of silence before Harley spoke up in a hushed tone. _"He got shot Mom." _

Pepper knew if she had been holding anything it would have either been crushed in her hand or dropped. "He what." 

_"I wasn't there, neither was Eli but even Michelle only got a glimpse of the shooter. He's passed out after hitting his head, that's why I need the medbay ready." Harley explained._

Pepper's head began spinning. "I'll-i'll get Helen, she's just working in the research lab." Pepper started nodding to herself as she grounded herself on the edge of her work table. 

_"Just make sure Helen is ready." Harley replied. "We'll be here soon."_

"Okay, I'll go get her now, enter in the normal gate, okay." Pepper explained. 

_"Okay I will, bye mom, I love you." _

"I love you too." With that their call ended, and also came Pepper's breakdown into her tears. She took a seat in her chair and let her tears continue, she didn't understand why these thing kept happening to her family, she knew none of them deserved this, now her son could be dead. 

Astria tapped her fingers on the desk before speaking. "I'll go get Mrs. Cho and direct her and the team downstairs, I'll notify you when they get here," She explained as passed the box of tissues in front of her to Pepper.

"Thank you Ms. Maysphere." Pepper said through her tears and she watched as the girl nodded before exiting the the office. 

She knew now she'd have to make one of the hardest call of her life.

She'd have to call Tony.

* * *

"_Mama is that really you?" Peter asked he stepped closer to her. _

_Mary nodded and Peter ran towards her and embraced her in hug, he had missed this feeling, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in over fourteen years and yet the relief of everything was washed over him._

_Mary stroked his hair as Peter stayed in her arms. _

_"But how, how are you here?" Peter asked, letting go of her. _

_"Well you see, bug. you're in the passover realm." Peter took another step back from his mother. _

_"What do you mean the passover realm." Peter mind began to race before his mother took his hands in hers._

_"You're in the land between the living and the dead. You are space where you must choose whether you continue living or if you end your life cycle and join all of us in the afterlife."_

_Peter could feel his breath start to hitch. "So, what you're saying." Peter didn't continue his sentence._

_"In this moment you're dead in the real world." Mary turned to a screen that popped up in front of him to see an image of Harley, Elliot and Michelle in a hug all of them crying. Peter looked back at his mother who soon turned to him again. "They just haven't noticed it yet."_

* * *

Elliot Maysphere didn't know what the hell he had gotten into.

He had started his day trying to figure out which dress shirt and tie would look best to wear for dinner tonight. (Harley said it wasn't a big deal, but he was downplaying the seriousness of having to make small talk over dinner with Tony and Pepper Stark. It was absolutely terrifying.) His twin sister Asteria finally helped him settle on what he was wearing and a back up. 

_"Elli we shared the womb and a room for the past 16 years, you most definitely end up fucking this up and having to change."_

_She was right about that he was covered in blood like everyone else in the car._

But now he was sitting in his boyfriends car as Peter laid sideways on top of his girlfriend MJ, since she was keeping pressure on his wound and keeping his head elevated. He knew she had fallen asleep and Harley was speeding down the roads.

They had passed by both of the hospitales that they would of stopped at. Elliot becoming more confused each time. Yet still looking back to make sure the two in the back were alright.

Harley picked up his phone and frantically dial a number and held his phone up to his ear.

Elliot would usually yell at him for not paying attention,

Though at this moment, it was the least of his priorities at the moment.

"Just make sure Helen is ready."

There was more going on but he was to focused on trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Ok I will, bye mom, I love you."

They had finally pulled up to a place he didn't think they'd end up at, yet seemed like the most logically location.

Stark Industries also known as The Avengers Tower.

Harley pulled right through the gates and in into a parking space as the doors to the elevator opened and a gurney and group of what looked to be nurses appeared as Harley breaked and already switched off the car and headed out. Elliot did the same as he opened the door and held out his arms and caught MJ while Harley came from the other side and leaned his body and picked up Peter and helped grabbing from the car, He caught the sleeping teen, who soon woken up by not being able to breathe since it was being restrained by her seat belt.

He helped her take off her seat belt and help her up. "Are you alright Michelle?" He walked her as she gave an unknowing look and decided not to ask anymore questions. He put his arm underneath of her and stood her up. They watched as they wheeled Peter away leaving the three teens standing in the parking lot. 

Elliot looked over at his boyfriends face and saw the moment he had truly reached his breaking point.

He watched as Harley fell to his knees and let out a absolute hollow sob that quickly spread itself throughout the parking garage, he walked as Harley held his head in his hands as he sobbed even harder. Michelle let go off Elliots shoulder and gave him the look to go help him, Elliot nodded and walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. Harley leaned into in him and placed his head on Elliots shoulder as he ran the palm of his hand across his back, Harley soon let out a sob that was even more painful than before. He leant out a hand to Michelle as he notice her soon starting to cry as well she walked over and kneeled down as well soon letting herself go as well.

This wasn't the first time something like this has occurred, but this sure as hell wouldn't be the last. 

* * *

Morgan Stark didn't understand what was going on.

The six year old had been working on her summer reading in her room, (It was supposed to be the stuff that her teacher had assigned, but she found it too easy and ended up reading some of the books from Harley and Peter's rooms.) She was waiting to be called down to go to the city for supper. Soon after she finished one of her chapters, her dad peaked into her room. "Morgan we gotta go to the city, and we gotta be quick." Morgan nodded, setting down her book and ran out downstairs and outside to the car. 

"Are we going to dinner with Mom, Pete and Harley now?" Morgan asked as she buckled herself into the seat.

Her father shook his head side to side. "No Morgana, your brother. He, um, he got hurt we're going down to the hospital to visit him." Tony explained as they exited the driveway and headed down the highway leading them into the city. She could sense the pain in her dads voice as he talked and decided not to press any further, she stared out at the familiar view that she had seen so many times before, the sight of the city soon came into view after awhile of silent drive. 

They had pulled through the city and Morgan found herself staring at the big screens yet again, it was odd though this time, her brothers face was all over it. 

"Dad why is Pete's face all over the TV's?" Morgan asked as he kept driving to get where they were going. 

"It's hard to explain Morgana, but i'll tell you later." He told her and Morgan nodded her head, she was used to hearing that sentence at this point. she saw the building that their family owned and then he pulled through into the garage. As he parked and got out, she was picked up by her father and he brought her inside. His metal arm was cold against her skin. 

The elevator closed as they entered and felt themselves going higher and higher. 

(She missed the bloodstains all over the floor of the garage which a good thing in retrospect. She hated blood with a passion, it made her feel sick to her stomach.)

The elevator music was a familiar sound to her along with the smell of cleaning supply.

As the door reopened again they were met with the openness of the medical floor. She was surprised at how many twist and turns they had to take to get were they needed to go. 

They passed by many labs and she saw many different people working through the glass. 

The glass walls stopped and now came to a white wall that had a set of locked doors. The doors opened as FRIDAY's Automatic voice rang through the halls. "Mrs Stark and Harley are in the far waiting room, while Peter is in the surgery room with Dr. Cho and her team." 

"Thanks FRI." Tony said as they walked forward into the halls. It took a few minutes but they had found them room and walked into seeing her mom engrossed in a hug with El. 

Tony sat her down and asked her to go find her brother, she agreed and peaked into a couple of room before she had found the room and noticed that he was asleep on a pull out couch, with someone else there.

She left the room when she heard her mom's voice from out in the hall, she peaked out and watched as her mom embraced her dad in the hug and saw as he brought El in as well. Her mom took as step back to watch as the pair talked, Morgan tried to listen in but the voices were too quiet. They let go of Michelle and she picked up on the bit of what they were saying Her dad took her mums hand in his and they walked down the hall and turned into what she assumed to be the surgery room. She sat herself down on the end of the couch, she saw the tear stains on Harley's face and clothes, along with a few splatters of blood as well. 

She didn't understand what had happened, but she saw that El was in worse shape. She had looked like she had the life knocked out of her. Michelle stepped in the room, pausing herself as she took a hollow look forward. She still looked composed as she always did, just more hollow and unaware than ever. 

The silence was deafening for the six year old. "Hey El." Morgan said as she moved herself closer to the end of the pullout couch, but along to the side to leave room for her to sit down.

Michelle sat down beside the young girl. "Hi Mora, when did you get here?" Michelle asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, are you alright?" 

Michelle looked at the younger girl and let a few tears start to roll down her cheek. Morgan reached over and gave the older girl a hug. Michelle returned it.

"No but I think I might be soon."

* * *

_Peter couldn't believe what he heard. _

_"Mum how have they not noticed yet?" Peter questioned his mother, while turning back to face the screen in front of them, he watched as they moved from the basement and up the hospital wing. He watched as his brother and girlfriend attempted to wipe away their tears but it barely did anything. He saw his brother grip onto his boyfriends shirt, but he knew Elliot didn't mind. He saw them step off the elevator and walk through the ever familiar hallways. He saw how his mom drop her phone that was in her hand when the screen doors opened. She saw how she ran towards all of them and embraced them in a hug. _

_"Currently you're in surgery with Helen Cho, she was once a good friend of mine, they think if the surgery works you will wake up fine. You have to make the choice whether to move on or go back. Even if you go back it may take some time for you to return to your body."   
_

_Peter paid attention to his mother's calming voice, it was the one she used when he was child to read his stories before bed. He felt the ease that he was knocked into by her rubbing her palms across his shoulders. "It'll be alright kiddo, you'll make it back home alright. We just need to wait for your body to take you back." _

_She let go him and she wiped away the tears that streaked down his face. _

_"Mum, who brought you over to the otherside after the plane crash?" Peter asked as he still kept taking a glance at the screen in front of him. _

_Mary Parker twisted her thumbs in her hand. "I was met by your grandmother. She reassured me about what happened and helped me come to terms with the accident." _

_Peter fumbled for his words. "Mum, Nana Betty only died eight years ago and you said granny Joyce didn't talk to you for the last couple years."_

_She dawned a smile upon her face. "I meant your other grandma, Maria. She had been happy to come and talk to me since she wanted to learn all about one of her grandsons, while Emily got to explain everything when I helped her over." _

_"How many people have you helped pass over mum?" It started to ease his mind talking to her. It brought him away from the thought that he was basically dead at the moment._

_"I helped over my parents, they cried so many when they saw me, I help Harley's mum, she was happy to see me again since it had been a few years. Though I brought Ben, and it was a tearful reunion between us. I hate doing this, especially since I knew it was all too soon for them. But you, Pete, you get another chance of life." Mary said putting her hands on his cheeks. _

_"Your right about that part. I just wish I could go back now, I can't leave Harley and Morgan, we almost lost dad less than a year ago, I can't put even imagine how they're feeling right now." Peter once again felt another wave of panic,. "Oh god I can't leave Michelle, mum I can't." He felt his body turn as his mother showed the screen that displayed Michelle lying down on the couch alongside Harley, Morgan and Elliot. All of them were asleep. _

_"You'll be home as soon as possible and they'll all be there for you when you return."_

_"Why are you always right Mum." Peter said giving out a laugh. _

_"It's my special talent. So are you going to tell me who Michelle is."_

_Peter let out a quick laugh as she went to explain his love life to his mother._

* * *

Tony Stark knew his son deserves better than this. He deserved to live his life and be a normal teen, who was able to go out with his girlfriend and their friends. He deserved to not have to constant pressure to succeed and handle all his problems on his own, even though his family was will to help him out. He deserved to not to have the media up in his personal space and relationships almost every time he left to go out. Most of all he shouldn't of been the one to deal with all of the Mysterio business, Fury could of called Natasha, Cap, literally any of the Avengers except for his son.

He was going to kill him if he ever saw Fury again.

At the moment he was too busy focusing on his youngest son.

He rubbed his hand across his sons head as he heard the periodic sound of air going through the airmask strapped upon his sons face.

Pepper was sat across from him her hand held in her sons. They hadn't spoken since meeting with MJ in the halls, they had locked their arms and left to the room Peter was in. 

He looked even worse than they could have both imagined, they were directed by one of the nurses.

(Tony was fairly sure her name was Amy.)

She directed them to sit and said she would go get Helen for them who soon came in.

She ran over her charts, as Tony paced around the room.

"How long till he wakes up?" Tony asked as Pepper reached up and grabbed his arm taking it into her own. 

Helen placed her clipboard on a table behind her. "At the moment his advanced healing is heavily speeding up the process, normally we'd have to have him placed into a medically induced coma for more than a couple weeks, but he should wake up within the next few hours. Once he does wake up he'll have to be on bedrest for at least a week and then have a daily minimal amount of movement as to not put himself in any furth pain. Other than that he should be okay after a while, After what I've told happened, I suggest you call in therapist to talk to Peter, Michelle and Possible Harley. I'll leave you for now, please call me if anything happens." Helen said as she left the room. 

He let go of his wife and took a seat again. "Does Morgan know what happened yet?" Pepper asked as she shifted yet again in her seat. 

He shook his head. "I wanted to wait to talk about it with her. Have you sent off a response for the statements everyone has asked for?" 

"I told PR to explain to the press that we'd release an official statement at a later point of time, but for now to hold on the comments and try to stop any false accusations." He watched as she bit her lip, one her many nervous habit Tony knew she had. 

He reached his hand across and grabbed hers, rubbing his thumb in her hand. "It'll be alright, he'll be okay, Pep. He's our kid." Tony explained.

"I know, I know, It's just." Pepper took a long drawn out exhale. "I just wish things were simpler. I wish our kids didn't have to go through all this shit. They deserve to be normal kids and we couldn't give that to them." Pepper explained, a few tears rolling down her face. "I just feel like we failed them." 

He hated seeing his wife like this. 

"Pep-"

"You guys did the best you could, and you couldn't predict any of what would happen to either of us. You raised us to be the best people we could be and I know we're both grateful for that." Tony turned around to see his eldest son with his arm around another boys shoulders, along with MJ who was holding Morgan in her arms. He noticed that all of the teens were all still covered in different patches of blood all over their clothes. 

"Thank you Harley, here all of you come sit." Pepper said and the teens complied. 

The time passed by as they all waited to see any sort of update. Tony get a text from May asking about how Peter was since she and Happy were in Cuba celebrating their wedding anniversary. 

He gave a quick update before he ordered food for everyone. His phone dinged a little later, notifying that it was here. He sat up from his seat and he'd to the door. "I'm gonna go grab the food." 

MJ sat up as well. "I'll help you grab it." Tony nodded and the two headed out.

* * *

_He began to feel himself fade away, it was what happened in the snap, but less the feeling of dread, more of the relief that he would be heading back to where he belonged._

_"I think it's my time to go." Peter said as his mother nodded. his hand began to disintegrate into dust. His mother pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I can't stay any longer."_

_His mother pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Don't be sorry, Pete. I'm glad I could even be here to talk to you. They need you back home." _

_The two hugged again as Peter felt the rest of his body disappear in the loving embrace of his mother._

Peter gasped as he woke up again.


End file.
